Came to Embrace
by JuliannaCherries
Summary: It's been a year since Ciel left his life as Lord Phantomhive behind to become a demon. But now, a new enemy has appeared. Madame Louise Redgrave and her demonic butler Nathaniel are out to get what remains of Alois Trancy's soul, and their contract appears to be stronger than any other. However, something's different about this young maiden and her relationship with her butler...
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone! And welcome to Chapter 1 of Came to Embrace!**

**This is my first Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, and man, I'm excited to write this one! I haven't read many of this fandom's fanfics, but I'm pretty sure the concept I've chosen (new OC with new demon butler) is pretty overused. HOWEVER. Yes, I said however. I can promise you that this fanfiction will be different from others you've read as I have a very unique and interesting plot that hopefully will captivate you readers! **

**As most of you have probably not read many of my other fanfics, I think I'll introduce myself! My name is JuliannaCherries, but feel free to call me Cherry-chan! I'm an author on this site that has written eight stories so far (nine including this one) for the Haruhi Suzumiya, Fairy Tail, Ouran Highschool Host Club, and now Black Butler fandoms. Feel free to check out my other stories if you are part of those as well! This chapter is just a prologue, but more will be coming next week, I promise! Ciel and Sebastian will make their appearance soon as well! So, without further adue..**

**Please follow if you'd like to read more! Please favorite if you are loving the story! Please, please review, it motivates me to write future chapters and helps me improve the story and just makes me super happy overall! I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler II/Kuroshitsuji II. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'd like to form a contract!"

The words seemed to echo on endlessly as the surrounding space distorted into a bold and intimidating black. A young girl stood in the center of the dark realm, clad in a Victorian-style red ballgown and a rose adorning her brown hair that had been brought up into a loose bun. The determined expression on her face remained as chills swept through the newly created dimension. The girl looked to be about eleven years old, with dark blue eyes that she slowly blinked as she continued to remain calm.

Suddenly, a man's voice began to ring throughout the space. He appeared to be amused, laughing softly to himself.

"Hahaha, look what we have here. Yet another child, attempting to form a contract with a demon. How interesting, Miss Louise Redgrave."

"I am not here for your pointless opinion on children and contracts," Louise spoke, a small smirk creeping onto her face as she looked upwards. "I'm here because I would like to discuss _my _contract. Not others."

There was a devastating silence after the young girl spoke.

"My, my...I'm impressed, Miss Redgrave. You realize that you're saying such rude words to a demon, yes? I never expected such promise from a human as young as yourself. You interest me, to be blunt. What are the terms of your contract?"

"Heh." The young girl smiled. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd be interested in forming a different kind of contract with myself. With some...special circumstances."

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the curtains as they were whipped open, giving light to the large octagon-shaped bedroom. Golden floral carpet decorated the majority of the dark hardwood floors and the walls were also a deep and beautiful gold. Against the wall was a large luxurious bed with a pale yellow frilly comforter and a pile of plushy pillows against the dark wooden headboard. A young and beautiful girl lay asleep in the bed, her brown curls tousled across the pillow her head rested in. Her long eyelashes appeared to be merely grazing her cheekbones as she slowly breathed in and out.

"Louise...Louise...it's time to start the day, darling," A young man spoke, kneeling beside the bed and reaching out a pale hand to stroke the young girl's cheek. He was quite handsome, with dark brown wisps of hair falling around his face and light blue eyes. He was dressed in a butler's suit and had nails colored black. "Louise..."

"Mmmm...?" Louise mumbled, her eyelashes beginning to flutter as her dark blue eyes cracked open. Her eyes then met with the butler's, who smirked down at her. "Nathaniel..."

"Rise and shine, my lady," he answered, standing up as she slowly sat up in bed. Her spiral-like curls bounced into place as she sleepily looked up at him. She appeared to be around fifteen years old, with a perfectly structured but pale face. She was a slender young female with curves in all the right places.

"Good morning, Nathaniel," Louise whispered, smiling tiredly up at her butler before peeling the covers off of her to reveal a frilly pale pink nightdress. She turned herself around so she was sitting at the edge of the bed, and slipped the nightdress off so she was only wearing undergarments. Standing up, Louise followed Nathaniel to a small circular stage where she stepped onto, raising her arms so they were parallel to each other.

"Did you sleep well, my darling?" Nathaniel questioned, slipping a dress out of Louise's large closet.

"Yes, in fact, I did," Louise answered, a sweet smile gracing her face.

"Wonderful," Nathaniel responded. "Today you and I shall be heading out into the main city. The first phase in your plan will be begun, mistress."

"Absolutely perfect." Louise beamed, spinning around to face the other side of the room. She was now dressed in a pink satin Victorian-style dress, with frills and floral fabric adorning the middle section. A pink flower had been woven into one of the spirals of her hair. She then looked to stare out the window, her perfectly-shaped eyebrows narrowing. "..."

"Ciel Phantomhive...I'm afraid that your time as a demon will be coming to an end. Very, very soon. Right, Nathaniel?" Louise spoke, smiling at her handsome butler. With an amused smirk, Nathaniel kneeled down, taking hold of his mistresse's palm and softly kissing her hand.

"Yes...my darling."

* * *

**What did you think of the prologue? **

**I know it seems like Louise is a Mary Sue, however, please don't make assumptions when you barely know her, I promise she won't turn out to be the perfect princess she appears to be. **

**Ciel and Sebastian are coming up in Chapter 1, don't worry! **

**Please don't forget to review on your way out! **

**Story Continued in-Chapter 1 of Came to Embrace! See you then!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and WELCOME to Chapter 1 of Came to Embrace, my first Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji fanfic!**

**With the help of my lovely and fantabulous beta, 84 , I have finally published the first chapter! This story will not be number one on my list of priorities, so it will most likely not update too regularly. Seriously, she's amazing, so go and read her story too, okay?! **

**Not much else to say, except that these first few beginning chapters will be extremely short and the duration of the chapters will expand over time. :)**

**Please follow if you'd like to read more! Please favorite if you are loving the story! Please, please review! It motivates me to write future chapters and helps me improve the story! And it makes me super duper happy inside! I do not own Black Butler/Black Butler II and this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Inside the town of Bradford, England, was a small shipment factory near the rivers. The men employed there packed supplies and goods into crates and boxes, then loaded them onto traveling ships that would deliver the goods to whatever place happened to be in need of them. It was quite a crowded warehouse, with young men and even elders trying to earn pay from helping out.

"Outta the way, get a move on, men!" One of the middle-aged workers, dressed in scuffed and torn clothing yelled out as he pushed through the throng of men, with two full crates stacked atop of each other in his hands. Suddenly, he slammed into something, causing one of the crates to tilt sideways, crashing to the ground seconds later. "Agh!"

"What the bloody hell?!" He spat, staring down at what he had slammed into. It was a young boy, with a brown newsboy cap tucked over his dark blueish hair, and a white medical eyepatch strapped over his face. He was wearing a long sleeved light brown fabric shirt, with a dark leather vest strapped over it, and dirty brown pants and scratched up brown dress shoes underneath. The boy smiled mockingly up at the man as he staggered to the side, attempting to set down the other crate that remained in his hands, but managing to let it fall to the ground as well. Whipping his head up in anger, the man screamed out at the boy, "Little brat! What do you think you're doing?! Watch where you're going! Be grateful we've let you lend a hand around here for some extra pay instead of trotting around carelessly!"

"Excuse me?" The boy questioned, raising an eyebrow with his hands propped up onto his hips. "I believe that statement applies more to you, sir. Maybe you should watch where _you're _going instead of pushing through all the other hardworking men here. You were bound to bump into someone eventually, and it just happened to be me. I suggest that you stop babbling like a complete idiot and _think_ before you speak, sir."

"..." The man stared up at the young boy with a look of pure disgust upon his face, before getting back onto his feet. He then did not take another second to lunge at him, throwing a fist back in preparation to hit the boy. However, as his fist was pummeling inches away from the boy's calm face, a different hand caught his fist. The man's eyes now widened.

"My, young master, what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself in this time?" A young man questioned, looking back at the boy with lowered eyebrows. He had long dark hair that fell over his face, and was dressed in a dark black overcoat. He had blood red eyes that shone in the light.

"I was almost injured just now, Sebastian," the boy sighed, crossing his arms. "Arrive faster next time."

"Apologies, young master," the man answered, letting go of the shocked worker's fist. "We best be departing this location soon, for it appears 'staying unnoticed here' did not exactly work..."

"W-what the hell?!" The worker spat, whipping a finger up at the two. "Who are you both?! You haven't been hired here, have you?! Why are you in this warehouse?!"

"Ah, what a pain," the boy groaned. "I dread the idea of having to find another place, Sebastian."

"I'm afraid we have no other choice, young lord," he responded, swiftly picking up the boy. "Staying here will only expose our identities."

"Fine," the child muttered, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment of having to be picked up again.

"Where do you think you're going?!" The worker yelled angrily. "I'm going to have to report you both for trespassing, do you understand?!"

"That won't be necessary," the young man spoke, a thin smile spreading across his face. "In fact, we'll be taking our leave at this very moment."

"Wh-wha-" The man couldn't even finish his sentence, for the pair suddenly shot upwards, the young man jumping and creating a hole in the wooden ceiling, smoke and bits of debris being the only remains of the two humans that were inside the warehouse not even a moment ago. Actually, that phrase is technically incorrect.

And that is because those two were not human.

* * *

"Sebastian. Where do you plan on taking us this time?" Ciel questioned, his facial expression not changing as the butler leapt from roof to roof in the middle of the night, the moon shining brightly above them.

"I'm not certain, young lord." Sebastian sighed, a frown coming onto his face as his black hair flew back in the wind. "Bradford will no longer be an option, as you can most likely infer. However, there are many cities left before we are forced to leave the country. But seeing how quickly we were noticed in this town, it will not be long before that happens."

"Agh," Ciel spat, narrowing his eyebrows and adjusting his eyepatch. "This is wretched. I hate moving from place to place like this."

"Young master..." Sebastian began, causing Ciel to look up and notice the shadow that had casted over his butler's face. "You do understand that we would no longer have to travel if we...acted as the creatures we are..."

"I refuse to dine on human souls, Sebastian," the boy responded, closing his eyes. "I know that you have your desires, however, I still intend on keeping myself as human as possible for the moment. As much as I know you must absolutely _dread _the thought of being my servant for eternity, there's nothing you can do about it, so I suggest keeping your mouth shut. I don't plan on acting like a demon anytime soon."

Sebastian was silent thereafter, and the two continued to move until they disappeared in the night. However, the one thing they were unaware of was that they were being watched. Sebastian had gotten the feeling, and slowly gazed back. His eyebrows narrowed as his suspicions were confirmed, but he continued to move forwards, deciding to deal with the matter later.

They were being followed.

* * *

"Ugh," Ciel groaned, leaning back on one of the crates that rested in an alleyway. "How putrid. There's rats here, Sebastian."

"My lord, if you prefer to go and sleep out in the middle of the streets, then feel free to do so," Sebastian responded, frowning. "I don't see why we have to make extra trouble for you to attempt to rest, young master. As I've made you aware of, for our kind, sleep is not nec-"

"Will you just stop saying that?" Ciel snapped, sitting back up with a frown. Sebastian let out a sigh, rubbing his hand against his forehead. Ciel continued to pout, rolling around and trying to find a comfortable position he could fall asleep in. He just couldn't bring his eyes to close and his conscious to drift off. Even though he apparently didn't need to sleep now, it still felt odd not even trying. He wasn't at all sleepy, but at the same time, his head tricked him into being exhausted, because he normally was at this time. He was convincing himself he needed to rest. It was actually quite foolish, but Ciel didn't care all that much.

"Sebastian...?" He suddenly asked, his facial expression softening as he stared up at the dark moonlit sky.

"Hm?"

"...it's nothing. Forget it," Ciel muttered, rolling onto his side and nuzzling his cheek onto his hand.

* * *

**Apologies for it being so short, but I hope you enjoyed! ^.^**

**Please don't forget to review, as it totally helps and affects me way more than you would think!**

**Ahm, well, I suppose I'll see you all next time in Chapter 2 of Came to Embrace! Byeeeee!**


End file.
